Un San Valentín Mágico
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Hay un baile de San Valentín, pero Hermione no tiene pareja. ¿Que hara el profesor de pociones en está situación?
1. Chapter 1

"**Un San Valentín Mágico"**

**Capitulo 1: Un misterioso regalo y un vestido precioso.**

Hermione se despertó por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, perezosamente se tapo con las mantas, ese día era Sábado y podría dormir más de lo normal…

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

O por lo menos eso pensó.

-¡MIONIE! ¡DESPIERTA!.-Grito una pelirroja entrando a la habitación de su amiga, que al ser de prefecta dormía sola, y acercándose a la cama de su amiga la zamarreo.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?.-Pregunto Hermione molesta, por ser despertada de tal forma.

-Mionie ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es San Valentín?.-Dijo la pelirroja mirándola ilusionada.-Recuerda que este año Dumbledore dijo que hoy se iba a realizar un baile.

-Es verdad ahora recuerdo...-Dijo Hermione sin mucho ánimo, todos ya tenían pareja para el baile de esa noche menos ella, y a decir verdad no le apetecía mucho ir, no solo por el hecho de que iba a estar sola en el baile, sino también por el hecho de el hombre que ella amaba nunca estaría con ella en San Valentín.

-Venga Hermione, levántate, tenemos que desayunar para después ir a Hogsmeade a buscar los vestidos para esta noche.-Dijo Ginny insistiendo, ella estaba muy ilusionada porque iría al baile con Harry, que hace algunos meses atrás le había pedido que fuera su novia.

-Está bien, espérame afuera Ginny.-Dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama. Ginny la obedeció y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, sinceramente ella no deseaba que llegara San Valentín, eso le recordaba que nunca podría estar con su amado… el profesor Severus Snape. Si, aunque sonara descabellado, la joven Gryffindor de ya dieciséis años, estaba enamorada de su sarcástico y odioso profesor de pociones. Ella se había dado cuenta hace dos años atrás de que sentía algo más que respeto por su profesor y eso la hizo sufrir mucho porque sabía que él nunca se enamoraría de ella, y no solo porque fuera su alumna, sino que además ella era una Gryffindor y una _Sangre Sucia_.

Un ruido en la ventana la saco de sus cavilaciones, observo en dirección de donde provenía el ruido y vio a una lechuza negra, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, la lechuza entro y se poso en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

Hermione se acerco a la lechuza y vio que esta traía un paquete atado en la patita, le saco el paquete y le dio algo para comer a la lechuza la cual comió gustosamente y después salio por la ventana dejando sola a la joven.

Hermione abrió el paquetito, y dentro de él había una bella cadena de oro la cual tenía una hermosa esmeralda verde como dije. La chica quedo asombrada por el regalo, volvió a observar el paquetito y dentro de ella había una notita, la cual decía:

"_Miss Hermione Granger:_

_Por favor acepte esta cadena, como un obsequio de día de San Valentín."_

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía quién le podría haber regalo esa cadena tan bonita.

-¡MIONIE! ¡APRESURATE!.-Grito Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione volvió en sí, guardo la cadena en el paquetito del cual la había sacado y la dejo sobre su mesita de noche, rápidamente se baño y se cambio de ropa, estuvo lista en menos de diez minutos, ya que Ginny la estaba presionando mucho. Ambas muchachas bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, se sentaron en su respectiva mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.

Hermione, como ya era su costumbre poso su vista en la mesa de los profesores buscando al hombre que le robaba el sueño y ahí lo vio, de aspecto serio y sombrío, observo como Dumbledore le hablaba pero se notaba que él solo movía la cabeza para hacerle entender que lo escuchaba, cuando su mente estaba en cualquier lado, sonrió inconscientemente y siguió comiendo. Después de unos minutos volvió a posar su vista en la mesa de los profesores, pero su amado ya no estaba ahí.

Después de desayunar, las dos chicas salieron del castillo en dirección a Hogsmeade, pero lo que ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta es que una persona observaba a la castañita mientras daba un suspiro y volvía a las mazmorras, mientras se recriminaba por haberle enviado el regalo a la castañita.

-"Por Dios Severus, ella es tu alumna, y tú para ella no eres nada más que el odioso profesor de pociones"-Se recriminaba el profesor Severus Snape mientras entraba a su despacho y después a su habitación, se sentó en una butaca que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir al baile y ver a todas esas parejas, y a ella, su amada Gryffindor con algún muchacho de su edad… eso le partiría el corazón.

-Por favor Severus… ella es una niña… "_no_".-Le dijo uno voz en su cabeza.-"_Ya es una mujer, y muy hermosa"_ Si ya es una mujer y yo ya soy un viejo para ella… son casi veinte años de diferencia… _"Eso no es un impedimento… tú sabes que en el mundo mágico es normal llevarse por veinte años"_ Ya cállate. "_Como quieras, pero piensa… ¿Qué pierdes con decirle lo que sientes? Además nada te impidió mandarle la cadena"_…-Severus Snape se quedo pensando sentado en la butaca lo que resto de mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade junto con Ginny, ambas chicas entraron a una tienda de vestidos.

La tienda tenía variados vestidos y Ginny dio un gritito de alegría, ella deseaba verse bonita para Harry, mientras que Hermione solamente los veía y pensaba si a su profesor le gustaría si ella llevase alguno de esos vestidos.

-Mionie, mira.-Dijo Ginny mostrándole un hermoso vestido de color rosado, largo hasta los tobillos, la tela era de seda, tenía un cinturón del mismo color en la cintura, no muy ancho, y un lazo en su espalda a la altura de la cintura en forma de rosa (N/A: Vean el video de la canción Material Girl de Madonna, como ese es el vestido que Ginny le está mostrando a Hermione).-Creo que este vestido te quedaría fantástico.

-No creo Ginny.-Dijo Hermione restándole importancia, pero verdaderamente le había gustado el vestido.

-Venga Mionie, pruébatelo.-Dijo Ginny arrastrando a Hermione al probador, la introdujo y le paso el vestido.

-"Es un vestido muy bonito".-Pensaba Hermione mientras se probaba el vestido.-"Pero… de seguro él ni siquiera lo notara… ¡Basta Hermione! Deja de pensar en él y piensa en la fiesta, aunque de seguro él no ira, nunca le han gustado esas cosas… ¡Hermione! Deja de pensar en él… mejor me concentro en ponerme el vestido".-Hermione estaba acomodando el cinturón del vestido y listo, se observo en el espejo y le gusto como le quedo el vestido.

-Mionie ¿Ya estas lista?.-Pregunto Ginny desde el otro lado del probador.

-Enseguida salgo Ginny.-Hermione corrió la cortina del probador y salió. Ginny quedo sorprendida.

-Te ves muy bien Mionie.-Dijo Ginny sonriéndole, Hermione noto que la pelirroja tenía un vestido en sus manos.

-Bueno ahora prueba tu el vestido que tiene ahí.-Dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.-Ginny asintió con la cabeza y entro al probador, depuse de unos minutos salió la pelirroja con un vestido naranja, con encajes, no mostraba ni mucho ni poco, su ajustaba en la parte de la cintura y en el busto.

-Ese vestido te sienta muy bien Ginny.-Hermione le sonrió a su amiga.

-¿De verdad?.-Dijo la pelirroja mirando con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro Ginny, a Harry le gustara mucho.-Le sonrió, mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Las chicas se cambiaron de ropa, y fueron a pagar los vestidos. Después de salir de la tienda fueron a una zapatería a comprar zapatos que combinaran con sus vestidos. Cuando terminaron las compras ambas chicas pasaron a las tres escobas a comer algo.

Llegaron al castillo cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y Ginny arrastro a Hermione, a la habitación de esta última para arreglarse para el baile, que sería dentro de tres horas, pero según Ginny se tenían que verse hermosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la noche, Harry estaba con Ron, en la sala común esperando a las dos chicas. Ambas chicas bajaron a la sala común y se reunieron con sus amigos.

-Mionie, te ves muy guapa.-Dijo Harry sonriéndole a la castañita.-Y tú, Ginny te ves hermosa.-Dijo viendo a su novia.

-Gracias Harry.-Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Hey nosotros todavía estamos aquí.-Les dijo Ron a la parejita.

-Bueno vamos al Gran Comedor para el baile.-Dijo Hermione sonriéndoles a sus amigos.

Los cuatro chicos partieron rumbo al gran comedor. Hermione iba en su mundo de ensoñaciones, en los cuales siempre esta Snape con ella, se había quedado aparte de sus amigos, los cuales caminaban con muchos ánimos al Gran Comedor. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

La chica se iba de bruces al suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, cuando una mano la cogió de la cintura y la ayudo a recuperar el equilibrio nuevamente.

-Debe tener cuidado Miss Granger.-Dijo la fría voz de Snape. Hermione se sonrojo, abriendo sus ojos se encontró con los orbes negros de su profesor. Severus se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba puesta la cadena que él le había mandado esa mañana, una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro.

-Si señor, gracias.-Dijo sonrojada por la situación, Severus todavía tenía la mano en su cintura, pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto y además quedo embelesada por su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡MIONIE!.-Ginny llamo a su amiga y vio a Snape, el cual, a mucho pesar, saco su mano de la cintura de la castañita.

-Adiós Miss Granger.-Dijo Snape caminando en dirección a los jardines sin esperar la contestación de la chica.

-Mionie.-Dijo Ginny cogiéndola del brazo.-Venga que los demás nos están esperando en el Gran Comedor.

-Si…-Dijo Hermione caminando junto con su amiga. Todavía podía sentir la mano de su amado profesor en su cintura.

***SS/HG* *SS/HG* *SS/HG* *SS/HG* *SS/HG* *SS/HG* *SS/HG* *SS/HG***


	2. Chapter 2

"**Un San Valentín Mágico"**

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos.**

Hermione llego con Ginny a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban esperándolas Harry, Ron y Luna, esta última del brazo del pelirrojo.

-¿Mionie por qué te demoraste?.-Le pregunto Harry.

-Estaba hablando con Snape cuando la encontré.-Dijo la pelirroja sujetándose del brazo de su novio.

-¿Y qué quería el murciélago Mionie?.-Le pregunto Ron.

-Ron no le digas murciélago al profesor Snape, y no quería nada, solo que tropecé con él y le estaba pidiendo perdón.-A Hermione le molestaba mucho que le dijeran murciélago, a su amado profesor.(N/A: ¿Y a quien no? Si alguien le dice murciélago a esa preciosidad de hombre yo lo golpeo XD).-Bueno entremos.-Dijo Hermione. Los cinco chicos entraron al Gran Comedor, en el cual ya no estaban las largas mesas de las cuatro casas, en su lugar habían mesas mucho más pequeñas, en las cuales se podían sentar cuatro o cinco personas, una mesa donde habían cosas para beber o picar algo para comer, y una pista de baile.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

Después de un rato Hermione se encontraba sentada sola en la mesa, sus amigos habían ido a bailar, ella los veía y les envidiaba… ¡Por Merlín! como deseaba ella estar en la misma situación, bailando abrazada a su querido profesor. Harta de la situación salió del Gran Comedor sin que nadie la notara, puesto que todos estaban en sus "asuntos".

La castañita camino por los jardines del colegio, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando llego frente al lago, se quedo embelesada por la hermosa vista que tenía frente a ella, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente, la luna estaba a mitad de su crecimiento, y todo el cielo nocturno se reflejaba en el lago.

Se sentó frente al lago, sobre un tronco y comenzó a llorar, llorar porque se encontraba sola… porque el hombre que amaba nunca se iba a fijar en ella… por estar sola en San Valentín. Estaba sentada hecha un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-Soy una tonta…-Dijo para sí misma entre sollozos.-Se muy bien que él nunca se enamorara de mí…

De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos posarse alrededor de su cintura abrazándola, el abrazo era cariñoso y protector a la vez. Hermione no sabía quien la abrazaba, solo deseaba llorar, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del desconocido y sintió un aroma a hierba buena y menta, junto con una colonia de hombre. Abrió lentamente sus ojos ella conocía ese aroma… a eso olía él.

Cuando los abrió, vio una túnica negra, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y un color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Se encuentra bien Miss Granger?.-Dijo la voz de Snape rompiendo el silencio que se encontraba sobre ellos. Pero su tono de voz no era el frio de siempre… no, su tono de voz era de preocupación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus se encontraba caminando por los jardines del colegio, estaba triste, aunque su cara demostrara la misma indiferencia de siempre. Se imaginaba a su pequeña Gryffindor, con el vestido que le vio cuando chocaron en el pasillo, por Merlín se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido y su pelo sujeto en una cola con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Pero debía despertar de sus ensoñaciones, de seguro ella estaría bailando con cualquier chico de su edad… y eso le partía el corazón y le hacía jirones el alma.

Camino en dirección al lago, cuando escucho unos sollozos, se acerco sigilosamente y ahí la vio, a su adorada Gryffindor, alumbrada por la tenue luz de la luna, hecha un ovillo y llorando, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué le sucedería?, ¿Por qué o por quien estaría llorando?, esas preguntas rondaban en la mente del severo profesor.

-Soy una tonta.-Escucho decir entre sollozos, ¿Qué era una tonta? Oh no, ella nunca seria eso.-Se muy bien que él nunca se enamorara de mí…

Severus no la podía ver así, llorando por un hombre que tal vez ni siquiera se la merecía.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía abrazada, la castañita apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, después de unos minutos decidió hablar.

-¿Se encuentra bien Miss Granger?.-Dijo con un tono de preocupación que Hermione nunca había escuchado de la voz de ese hombre, por lo cual se puso más colorada.

-S… si señor.-Dijo secando sus lagrimas con sus manos, de lo que ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta es que Severus seguía abrazando a Hermione tiernamente.

-¿Qué hace aquí Miss Granger? Debería estar en el baile, su pareja la debe estar buscando.-Dijo con pesar.

-No tengo pareja señor… y mis amigos están ocupados en sus "asuntos" así que nadie me está buscando, y estoy aquí porque necesitaba aire.-Hermione levanto la cabeza a la altura de la de Severus.

En ese momento sus ojos color miel quedaron prendado de los orbes obscuros de los de Severus… en los ojos de ella Severus pudo ver inseguridad, nerviosismo, miedo y algo que a él le pareció… ¿amor?.

-"¡NO SEVERUS!... estas confundido… no puede ser que ella te mire con amor… todos estos años la has tratado mal… ella de seguro me debe odiar…"-Pensó Severus con melancolía.

Mientras tanto Hermione no podía quitar sus ojos de esos orbes negros que generalmente no transmitían nada… pero esta vez transmitían angustia, dolor, nerviosismo.

Fue entonces cuando la castañita se dio cuenta de que su amado profesor todavía la estaba abrazando, él tenía sus dos manos posadas en su cintura, ella se sentía realmente bien, estaba maravilla por ese simple contacto que Snape tenía sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de él y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. El severo profesor estaba en shock, la castañita lo estaba besando.

-"¡HOLA!...¡SEVERUS! ¡TE ESTA BESANDO! ¡HAS ALGO IDIOTA!".

La joven Gryffindor se separo rápidamente de su profesor, deseaba levantarse del tronco y salir corriendo, desaparecer del mundo, pero no podía, Severus la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Cuando se dio cuenta Severus la estaba besando a ella, primero era un tímido rose, pero Hermione al posar sus brazos en el cuello de él, profundizo más el beso, ambos se basaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo quedaban ellos dos en su mundo, no existía la diferencia de edad, el trato profesor alumna, no existía la guerra, ni siquiera el terrible Lord Voldemort, solo ellos dos.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Hermione tenía los labios un poco rojos e hinchados, las mejillas con un color carmesí intenso y estaba jadeando.

-Profesor yo…-Un dedo sobre sus labios la hizo callar. Severus podía ver en los ojos de la chica confusión, amor y esperanza.

-No diga nada Miss Granger.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con el dije de la cadena, ya había visto que la chica no le había rechazado así que comenzó a declararse.-¿Le agrado su regalo de San Valentín?, es una cadena con una esmeralda muy hermosa, tanto como usted.-(N/A: ¡Dios mío! ¿Se imaginan a ese hombre diciéndoles eso? Ahhh… ¿Alguien tiene algo frío cerca? XD) Hermione se sorprendió ante esta declaración.

-Entonces.-Dijo la Gryffindor nerviosa.-¿Fue usted él que me la regalo?.

-Claro Miss Granger.-Dijo sonriéndole. Hermione se puso más roja si es que todavía era posible.

-¿Por qué?.-Dijo con un nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?.-Dijo Snape sarcásticamente, mientras le besaba tiernamente la frente.

-Necesito escucharlo… por favor…-Le pidió en un susurro.

-La razón es que… la amo… te amo Hermione.-La chica sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar su nombre de los labios de él.-Te amo como nunca creí volver a amar a nadie… te amo desde que cursabas tu tercer año, yo me moría de celos al verte con el estúpido de Krum en el baile de Navidad y también cuando estas con Potter o con Weasley, me enfurezco…-Severus detuvo su declaración cuando vio a la castañita llorar nuevamente, supuso que había metido la pata en algo, con el dorso de la mano le seco las lagrimas cariñosamente.-¿Por qué lloras?.-Le dijo preocupado.

-Lloro de felicidad… lloro porque sé que mi amor es correspondido, porque ahora sé que tú me amas, yo también te amo Severus.-Dijo la castañita antes de volver a besar a su amado profesor. Se besaron una y otra vez frente al lago, después de varios minutos Severus se separo del cuerpo de su amada y se levanto.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo Hermione confundida, mientras inconscientemente se abrazaba a sí misma, la temperatura había disminuido desde que ella salió del castillo y no lo había notado puesto que tenía es Severus abrazándola.

-Ven.-Dijo Severus tendiéndole la mano para que se levantase, la chica acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie, cuando sintió que Severus ponía su capa encima de sus hombros.-Si seguimos aquí puedes pescar un resfriado.

-Pero yo quiero seguir a tu lado.-Dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le hacía pucheros, Severus le acomodo mejor la capa.

-Eso se puede arreglar Miss Granger… castigo en mi despacho enseguida.-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura y caminando en dirección a una entrada secreta a las mazmorras.

Hermione iba flotando en un mar de sueños, su amado profesor la guiaba a las mazmorras, en donde podría pasar algo más que simples besos


	3. Chapter 3

"**Un San Valentín Mágico"**

**Capitulo 3: Una noche de amor y un amanecer mágico.**

Llegaron a una de las paredes del castillo, Hermione miro confundida a Snape, el cual solamente le sonrió y con su varita toco la pared y frente a ellos apareció una puerta, que al abrirla dejaba a la vista unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

-Pase Miss Granger.-Dijo Snape cortésmente, Hermione entro con una sonrisa y detrás de ella Snape cerrando a la puerta, algunas antorchas se prendieron y ambos descendieron. Cuando la escalera se acabo había otra puerta, la castañita abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver un dormitorio.

Hermione entro al dormitorio, y se prendió la chimenea que había, la castañita pudo observar la habitación, en ella había un escritorio, con algunos pergaminos de trabajos para corregir, una puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño, un armario, y una cama con sabanas de seda negra con una colcha verde obscuro.

-¿Ya termino de observar mi habitación Miss Granger?.-Dijo desprendiéndose del jersey que llevaba puesto dejándolo sobre la silla del escritorio y quedando solamente con una camisa blanca.

-S… si.-Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Snape se acerco a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso con deseo y pasión. Hermione estaba nerviosa, su amado la estaba besando muy pasionalmente y ella nunca había recibido un beso así, además estaba entre nerviosa, asustada y deseosa de lo que iba a suceder.

-¿Está segura que desea continuar Miss Granger? No hay problema si no lo desea continuar.-Hermione le miro con ternura, él se preocupaba por ella y por lo que deseaba.

-Si deseo continuar profesor.-Dijo besándolo, Severus la estrecho más contra él, y la dirigió en dirección a la cama.

La dejo suavemente tendida sobre la cama mientras desabrochaba el cinturón del vestido de la chica, ella por su parte deseaba explorar el pecho de su amado. Dirigió sus manos inexpertas y temblorosas a los botones de la camisa y fue desabrochándolos con mucha dificultad debido a los nervios.

Snape sonrió al sentir los dedos de su amada Gryffindor, abriéndose paso a través de los botones y comenzando a acariciar su pecho, decidió ayudarla un poco y se quito la camisa. Hermione por su parte quedo asombrada por lo que veía, Snape no tenía un físico de modelo, pero tenía unos abdominales definidos, unos brazos no muy musculosos pero que se veían fuertes y unos hombros anchos. Su piel era blanca, un poco áspera al contacto y tenía varias cicatrices.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos suavemente por todo el pecho y espalda de su profesor, mientras que este la besaba por el cuello y con sus manos buscaba el cierre del vestido, al encontrarlo lo fue bajando lentamente, cuando lo bajo completamente comenzó a desprenderlo, Hermione al notar esto se incorporo un poco de la cama para facilitarle el trabajo a su adorado Severus.

El vestido rápidamente fue historia, estaba tirado en el suelo junto con la capa y la camisa de él y los zapatos de ambos. Severus contemplaba a la joven que estaba tendida debajo de él, solamente con un sujetador y unas braguitas blancas puestas. La estaba mirando como si fuera una obra de arte, a Hermione esto le avergonzó un poco y inconscientemente cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, pero Snape la detuvo y le susurro en el oído.

-No te cubras, no tienes porque avergonzarte, eres hermosa.-Diciendo esto la beso dulcemente, pero Hermione quería estar a la par con él y llevo sus manos al cierre y al botón del pantalón del hombre.

Snape dio un saltito de sorpresa al sentir las manos de la joven en su pantalón, la observo a la cara y vio que ella estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía abrirle el botón.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.-Dijo tomando con una sus grandes manos, las manos más pequeñas de Hermione, mientras con la otra se desprendía del pantalón quedando solamente con un bóxer negro que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación.

Snape comenzó nuevamente a besar el cuello de la Gryffindor, descendiendo por la clavícula y llegando al escote del sujetador, lamio por sobre la tela los pezones de la chica, los cuales poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos. Su mano se dirigió a la espalda de la chica para encontrar el broche y desprender la prenda. El sujetador descendió por los brazos de Hermione la cual estaba muy sonrojada y dando pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras tanto Severus estaba embelesado con los pechos de Hermione, dirigió una de sus manos a un seno y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, mientras que sus labios se dirigían al otro y comenzaba a dar pequeños besos y lamidas al pezón, y claro algún mordisco ocasional.

Hermione soltaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes mientras se aferraba a las mantas de la cama. Los labios de Severus siguieron descendiendo hasta el vientre de la joven, lamio el contorno de su ombligo un rato y después fue dando pequeños besos hasta que llego al centro de placer de la chica.

-¿Estás segura?.-Volvió a preguntar Severus.

-Muy segura.-Respondió Hermione besándole, sintió que las manos de Snape se posaron en su cadera sujetando sus bragas, las cuales fueron descendiendo lentamente, ella elevo un poco la cadera para facilitarle el trabajo, a los segundos después ella ya estaba desnuda, Severus estaba fascinado por la belleza de la joven que estaba desnuda debajo de él.

Volvió a llevar su boca hasta el cetro de placer de la chica y comenzó a dar suaves besos y lamidas en esa zona, Hermione sentía que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, mientras que Snape aumentaba la intensidad de los besos y las lamidas, cuando el placer la inundo completamente soltó un fuerte Severus y cayo agotada a la cama.

Severus volvió su cara al rostro de la chica y la beso en labios. Ël estaba feliz de haber logrado llevar a la chica al orgasmo.

-¿Cansada princesa?.-Dijo mientras corría algunos mechones del rostro de la chica. Hermione no le contesto, simplemente llevo sus manos a los bóxer de Severus y comenzó a bajarlo, Snape sonrió ante esto y comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando una pequeña marca, la marca que era suya y de nadie más.

Cuando Hermione le quito el bóxer, ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, piel con piel. Hermione nerviosamente llevo una de sus manos al miembro semi erecto, de su profesor y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, haciendo que su mano bajara y subiera. Severus puso una cara de placer, mientras la chica hacia eso completamente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Snape sintió que ya no podía más hizo que se detuviera sujetando su mano, la joven abrió los ojos y lo miro nerviosa, como temiendo haber cometido algún error, Snape advirtió esto.

-Eres fantástica.-Le dijo en un susurro en su oído.-Pero debemos continuar.-La sujeto de la piernas haciendo que las doblara y las abrió, cruzo sus manos con las de ella y fue dejando caer su peso sobre la joven.

-Se que te dolerá, pero tratare de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.-La chica asintió y Severus se fue introduciendo lentamente en ella, sintió cuando la barrera que obstruía su paso se rompió y beso dulcemente a Hermione tratando de aminorar el dolor.

-Me quedare quieto para que te acostumbres a tenerme dentro.-Hermione soltó un si casi inaudible, le dolía, no podía negarlo, pero estaba feliz, por fin era una con ese maravilloso hombre que era todo un caballero. Cuando sintió que el dolor había pasado movió sus caderas incitando a Severus, el cual comenzó con suaves embestidas, pero las uñas de Hermione le incitaban a aumentar el ritmo, pero aunque quería hacerlo se trataba de controlar, no quería dañarla.

-Más fuerte… por favor Severus.-Dijo Hermione entre gemidos.

-¿Segura? No quiero lastimarte.-Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Siii.-Chillo Hermione, Severus comenzó a embestirla con mayor intensidad, los gemidos llenaban la habitación, en la cual dos amantes se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma, Hermione llego al orgasmo nuevamente soltando un profesor Snape, mientras que Severus llego después dejando su semilla dentro de la joven, se separo cuidadosamente y se recostó al lado de ella, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas, Hermione se coloco sobre el pecho de Snape, escuchaba su corazón que iba a la par con el de él.

-Te amo.-Susurro Hermione antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Yo igual princesa.-Dijo besando la frente de la chica y quedándose dormido junto con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, observo a su alrededor y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese no era su cuarto, se miro a ella misma y vio que vestía una hermosa bata blanca de seda. Entonces lo recordó todo, había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida junto con Severus, pero ¿dónde estaba él?. Observo en toda la habitación y no había rastro alguno del hombre. Se iba a levantar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Severus Snape vestido únicamente con una bata negra y con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Severus acercándose a la cama y sentándose, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Hermione con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Traje el desayuno y le puse esa bata porque pensé que le incomodaría amanecer desnuda.-Dijo mientras le serbia una taza de té y se la entregaba.-Tenga.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonrojada, tomando la taza.

-Bien Miss Granger.-Dijo con su tono de voz normal, la chica le miro nerviosa.-Supongo que sabe, que lo que hicimos anoche…

-No se volverá repetir.-Dijo Hermione con pesar bajando la cabeza. Snape levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-No, no era eso.-Dijo tomándola del mentón y mirándola a los ojos.-Lo que hicimos anoche quedara en secreto, yo la amo Miss Granger. Pero nuestra relación sigue siendo prohibida, por lo menos hasta que usted se gradué. Así que si desea continuaremos con esto hasta que eso suceda.

-¿Y después?.-Dijo Hermione mirando los orbes negros de Severus.

-Después… ¿Te casarías conmigo Hermione?.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Si.-Dijo besándolo.-Te amo Severus…

-Y yo a ti princesa…-Dijo Severus antes de volver a besar los labios, de ahora, su prometida.

.-


End file.
